guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gwen (GW:EN)
Earlier discussion Can be found at Gwen's talkpage --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 07:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen's profession Gwen is confirmed to be a mesmer, and hero, in GW:EN - Ayumbhara 01:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) SPLIT? Why is that on this page? shouldn't that be removed? I'd remove it, but I dont know the rules on that subject, and I'd rather have someone tell me why and/or remove it. Why would you remove it in this case since its split you can choose between her in the pre-searing and her in post-searing. :Added disambiguation messages instead of the split message tot he top of both pages, that should do the trick. --Ckal Ktak 08:20, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Underworld? Anyone else wondering if when you enter UW with gwen as a hero, sarah will do something? O_o :Who isn't? Though it is completely possible that ANet will forget about her and nothing will happen :P --Gimmethegepgun 09:51, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just bring Gwen as a hero into the underworld and Sarah will have a quest that has "Hero required: Gwen." — Nova — ( ) 16:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Wow.... People make me sad... I mean, look at how they deface our lovely works of art! lol.. I cant wait until GWEN finally comes out, loses hype, and people stop defacing guildwiki.... Ravien Coromana 07:09, 21 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Manuscript In the GW:EN Manuscript (I'm holdin it in my hands) it is clearly states she'll be available as a mesmer Hero. edem 06:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Lore's been added from the manual. Does someone want to have a go at re-writing the "post searing" section? It's outdated, and still refers to the fact that Gwen was speculated to be in EotN. This has been confirmed now, so the section needs to reflect that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I changed a little bit. It still probally needs some changing, I just didn't want to do to much and screw it up. (Novice user) ^_^ I just changed some stuff that we know from speculation to confirmed. Ravien Coromana 05:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks good. I still think the whole page in general is rather cluttered, especially in comparison with the other Hero pages; images are probably not needed, for one. But I'll let someone with more experience with articles such as this do the editing. It is Gwen after all, so extra information is to be expected. She's the previous cause of probably the biggest lore mysteries in the game (where in the world is carmen ''Gwen?)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::LOL. Even by being a hero, she's still teh biggest mystery in the game... how did she, as a little girl, get up into the far shiverpeaks all by herself, wheneveryou have to go past charr battle lines to get tehre.... not to mention the stone summit as well. Ravien Coromana 09:54, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::With a fluffy rabbit outfit sso she could sneak around them, ooorr she used the reindeer in guildwars to fly her. 62.45.157.206 16:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::She probably found an Asura down there or something, and started following him around. Nobody said she made it there on her own, see? Also, who knows, she might have had a straight path; while it takes forever to get around that far above ground, it might take her less time underground. Or maybe she met Anton... he escaped from Surmia at the same time, and he's got all sorts of good running skills, like Dash. He could have given her a run. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:38, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I KNEW IT! The Gwen that kills everyone in Beta was a evil clone built by the Charr. :Lol nice. And a criminal would take time out of his fleeing to stop and run a little girl (not to mention probally for free, and you know how those assassins are greedy on runs) run to the far shiverpeaks, even though he was heading there anyways? Ravien Coromana 04:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::He may be a criminal, but that doesn't mean he's heartless or unhelpful. It's quite possible, eh? She does have a lot of charm at that age, I'm sure she could even convince a Charr Shaman to carry her all the way there piggyback. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::At that age? Wasn't she 10 at the time? Ewww.... 68.145.43.63 13:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Apparently, based on what she's said in-game, she was kidnapped by the Charr, then escaped later to the Eye of the North. I was half-right, she got a Charr to carry her! ...but not by her choice. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen + Sarah Impressive dialogue... never thought of taking Gwen to see her Mommy. Nice job writing all that down... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Ok, tell me, I've yet to get Gwen and get into the UW so, are the spelling/grammatical errors just typos? or are they really spelling errors in the game? user:Kilaelya 25 August 2007 :I moved the UW stuff and the garden section into the greater dialog section. Not sure if they would fit better somewhere else, but at least it appears slighly more organized for the momeny... Do we really think that two full pages of text is better than a screenshot? 206.100.221.113 20:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ''"I'm not a child anymore. It's time for you to follow me." I found it while traversing North Kryta Province... anyone seen this anywhere else? I also caught one about iris flowers, but didnt screencap it... I'm thinking these might be proph area quotes... anyone see them anywhere else? Ravien Coromana 10:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The non-prerelease moocher Gwen items and post searing gwen I just talked to Gwen while holding every concievable Gwen item from pre and post (besides the tattered girls cape) and this conversation followed: bGwen/b: iYou say you are from the south? You look strangely familier./i bSylvana Salvato/b: iWe met long ago. I have some things of yours. bGwen:/b iSo many feelings. So many memories. I... no. The ebon Vanguard needs us. We'll talk again after this is settled./i But I have no idea where to add this information, so I'll just leave it on the talk page for now. [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 10:29, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : I spoke to Gwen in the HoM holding Gwen's Broken Flute, Preserved Red Iris Flowers, (regular) Red Iris Flowers, and Tapestry Shreds and did not get any special dialogue. Is there something further you have to do to activate this? 76.189.209.170 13:11, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not getting any kind of dialogue either. I wonder what's going on here .. maybe I'm not Gwen's type? I believe you should add this When talking to Gwen in HoM holding both Preserved Red Iris Flower and Tapestry Shred I got "I appreciate that you kept these relics of my past, but we must put them aside for now. The Ebon Vanguard needs us.", over the speech options. And, while holding either of them separately "I can't believe you held onto that for so many years. But, with Ebon Vanguard missing, my own past must be put aside for now. We'll have time for this matter after my frieds are rescued.". The Gwen's Broken Flute didn't affect anything(?). Yujiko Ineluki 19:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :There's some research going on about her dialogue options at wiki.guildwars.com, it seems as though she has 3 different lines of dialogue triggered with different items. 81.215.13.145 05:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Ok i got the dialog "will talk after this is done" and the only thing likned to her i had was 4 red iris flowers i picked up in charr lands. Going to edit main page to reflect it. JRyan--69.4.97.24 14:05, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "..And im all out of mossroot gum.." Can't believe Gwen would be a Duke Nukem fan. --Blue.rellik 06:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It makes sense considering what she did to everyone in the Prophecies Beta. 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Umm, imo the Trivia info about the mossroot gum should be changed to Duke Nukem's famous quote. The first time I saw this quote, Duke Nukem immediately came to my mind. -SirSausage :Coincidently Duke Nukem's sources was based off that movie. The problem is was Gwen based off Duke or the movie --Blue.rellik 23:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Hmm... Wounded in body and soul... Quick! Someone use Mend Body and Soul on her! --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh noes! She's also angry at the Charr, use Soothing Images on her too! We should make a note of that, a Rt/Me can fully restore Gwen to her former glory. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Soothing Memories and Soothing would do that too! --Gimmethegepgun 00:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Use all three! She's got a lot of repressed anger. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Me/E Flashfire Gwen =D 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jeez guys, stop making fun of her. She might become an hero. Oh shit, she already had. -Silk Weaker ::Let's face it, she got raped by those dog-cat-like dudes, it's just an eufemism. PvEreanor 08:18, 30 August 2007 (CDT) If it bleeds, we can kill it Doesn't originate from the movie predator. It comes from Robert E Howard's original Conan stories back in the 1930's.Palewook 14:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :What about necromancer minions? or Krytan undead? i think this quote is a bit pathetic in a world like this ::They aren't alive, so you can't kill them, only destroy them --Gimmethegepgun 16:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::But ghosts can't bleed, and we can kill them. (this is causing my mind to become confused) ::::"If it bleeds, we can kill it" does not mean that if it doesn't bleed, we can't kill it. But ghosts are kind of like undead; just get destroyed. --Vortexsam 20:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Ghosts ''are undead... They're reanimated bits of once-living stuff. Unfortunately, Guild Wars does not quite seem to realize this... *points to smoke phantoms NOT TAKING DOUBLE DAMAGE FROM SHIELD OF JUDGMENT* :::::I done... --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Well she's still wrong, because i'm sure that Kormir bleeds, and you can't kill her. Though with all those long drawn out speeches of hers, i sometimes wish i could...--Darksyde Never Again 01:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::My god people.. dont get pissy over a quote. I believe, if anything, this is a refrence to Predator, because if you search it anywhere, that's the only thing you'll find... but unless our storywriters are 70 years old, I dont think it's conan.... Ravien Coromana 06:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) "Take that, Physics!" Is this a confirmed quote? It sounds more like a Vekk quote to me. He's got "Choke on that, Physics!" on his quote list as well, and frankly, I don't know why Gwen cares about Physics as a Mesmer... sounds to me like someone had Vekk and Gwen in the same party, and misread the quote. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:55, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Flute (Unique) Hey, I discovered one of several side-quests involving Gwen. This one, titled "Then and Now, Here and There" rewards you with the unique Gwen's Flute. Here is an image of it. Please refer to my section regarding the quest on the main article page. Enjoy! The Dhracian King 00:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) The Dhracian King What's up with Gwen and flutes? I wonder... The only clue I have to this question is that given Gwen a flute in Pre-Sear allows her to heal you for 20hp... Hm.... 69.235.193.193 01:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Deldrimor Armor Can someone confirm that the picture of Gwen's Deldrimor Armor is really her Deldrimor Armor, and not her Brotherhood armor? :Brotherhood Armor and Deldrimor Armor are one and the same. People are just getting confused by the names (Brotherhood Armor is received from the Deldrimor Dwarves, thus making it also technically "Deldrimor Armor"). I'll try to fix the article. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵĩôřũĵĩ Đ'''ēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 21:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Are you sure? I thought Deldrimor armor was obtained by exchanging "Deldrimor Armor Remnants" with Gunnar Poundfist in Gunnar's Hold, while Brotherhood armor was obtained by exchanging a "Cloth of the Brotherhood" with Master Armorer Kor in the Central Transfer Chamber. :::Same here! It's pretty confusing though not all "brotherhood dwarfs" are "deldrimor dwarfs" considering some I remember that they are like outcasts because of their lack of believeing in the great dwarf as much as others. Gwen's brotherhood armor is very nice, reminds me of the concept one. (they may be the same O o.) Flechette 01:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm, now I'm not sure! I'll have to look into it; but I don't remember seeing any more armor sets then the Brotherhood one. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "For Ascalon and the wall!" This is a Devona quote. Has anyone seen Gwen actually say this, or can we remove it? Loctar87 :Different henchmen have been seen to use the same quotes sometimes. For example in Factions, both Talon Silverwing and Devona say "Fighting you is my duty. Killing you is my honor." So I would not be too surprised to see another duplicate quote. (T/ ) 00:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's true. Confirmation would be nice, but I'll guess theres no harm in leaving it for now. It does sound like a plausible quote for her. Loctar87 01:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I can confirm it. Gwen also says at one point that it was Devona that taught her to fight (which also makes sense as Devona was living in Ashford pre-Searing), so it's natural they'd share a battlecry. Arshay Duskbrow 02:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Age Hasn't it been 5 year's since the searing (2 years between pre and post, 1 year for factions, 1 year for nightfall, and 1 year for Eye of the North) Making her 15?Fire Tock 09:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It's been 6 years since the Searing, and Gwen was 12 at the time I believe, making her 18. Arshay Duskbrow 11:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) do i really need the tapestry shread??? for the speacil quest and dialog do i need tapestry shread????????(or can i use broken flute and iris flowers??) :You can use the broken flute. That's all I had. Genofreek Methinks someone at Anet is quite the action movie fan! First I found Kahmu quoting Commando, now we have Gwen referencing They Live, Predator, AND Man on Fire. Awesomeness. DKS01 03:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen & Non-Prophecies Character Dialogue Bug 1st time doing EoTN since official release and using a new char. Using my Nightfall character who recently completed NF, Gwen gave me the "familiar" dialogue. My char said I had things of hers, and she said so many memories etc. but talka bout it after the Ebon Guard stuff. This nightfall character obviously have not been to Pre-searing Ascalon. She does NOT have any of gwen's items. She did pick up a preserved iris flower, but it was transferred to my main (prophecies) character. However, I do not recall seeing this dialogue when I visited EoTN during preview with my Prophecies character, who personally completed all prophecies' Gwen-related stuff, and is carrying the tapestry shred. Possible Nightfall char's conditions that may have contributed to this: - Prior to entering EoTN areas, I picked up the EoTN entrance quest from all 3 port cities, but only went through from Kamedan (Nightfall) fissure. - This character has reached D'lasseo-blah (sp?) the White Mantle outpost. - This character has ran back and flagged every Tyrian outpost prior to Lion's Arch, but has not done any missions. - This character was the character to initiate tournament registration dialogue, however, it was the Prophecies character's name that was registered. is Sexy Confirmed! Miss Velvetine'' 04:15, 10 September 2007 (CDT) y dose arenanet give the better looking heros whith a worse profession this is sucky y the hell did they have to put the better looking heros with a bad profession well gwens no exeption i thik her being a mesmer suks totaly i mean its not as if she couldent have had a better primary profession ive toyed around whith her second profession and got some pretty intresting turnouts ive the mesmer part always makes her the weakest in my hero selections gwen better ranger than mesmer????? truthfully speaking i think that she is a better ranger than mesmer :All depends on her setup and whatnot. The A.I. handles some things better then others; for example, Assassins have trouble finishing their attack chains on single targets, all characters have trouble hitting knocked-down foes (Awe, Falling Spider, Crushing Blow), and so on. So long as you give Gwen skills she can figure out, she makes a great Mesmer; I have her equipped with a small stack of interrupt skills, and I must say, purple is the default skill activation color for my foes now. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT)